True Love
by cookiebook322
Summary: An akuma battle leaves Chat Noir injured and while snooping about Ladybug Marinette has to help him, but when new characters and akumas are thrown in,will things change for Adrien and Marinette in real life and as their alter-egos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfiction and I will admit I'm not the best writer but I'm trying I promise!**

 **Plot:**

 **An akuma battle leaves Chat injured and while snooping about Ladybug Marinette has to help him, but when new characters and Kaunas are thrown in, will things change between Adrein and Marinette in real life and as their alter-egos? Rated T**

Chapter **1**

Marinette was exhausted! That day had been one of the worst in a long time. She was late to school(again), got homework from EVERY class all due for the next day, then had to fight an akuma and finally come home and do all her homework. Tikki was beside her friend nibbling on a cookie. The little red fairy looked just as exhausted. "Sometimes I think not being Ladybug would be better," Marinette said, kind of out of the blue. Tikki **looked** up, " I'm gonna be honest it would but what would Paris do without a hero to save them **from** Hawkmoth and what would Chat Noir do without a partner?!" Marinette gave a weak smile. Tikki have the blue-nette a cuddle but was disturbed when the teen asked, "Should I tell Chat who I am?" Tikki felt like crying. She felt so sorry for Marinette. Yes she know that Caht Noir had been her partner for over 2 years and they are both dying of curiosity to know, but was it worth it? "Marinette you know you can't do that!" Mari frowned. "I know it's too dangerous yada yada yada Hawkmoth will hunt our family and friends bla bla bla!" The weight on Marinette's shoulders probably increased by like a tonne after that short conversation with her kwami. Could that even be considered as a conversation? Who knows?! "Marinette I know too that he likes you and that's probably why you want to tell him, out of sympathy." The teen nodded her kwami was right. "That's cruel because just look around!" The blue-nette followed her kwami's order and looked about to be greeted by hundreds upon thousands of magazine clippings of the teen model Adrien Agreste. "I guess your right Tikki." The designer spin around on her chair and started working on a design while being watched by her friend. Tikki sighed," She'll understand that everything I do is to protect her, she will understand someday!" The oversized ladybug thought.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **So I'm really happy that some people actually read my first chapter and good news this chapter is slightly longer! I'm only starting to get hang of how this website works so excuse random words that are bold and mistakes like that please leave a review and be nice. Leave some constructive criticism please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

Chat Noir jumped through the window of the Agreste mansion and landed in his, well Adrien's bedroom. He de-transformed and before Plagg could say anything her threw a bit of cheese towards his kwami.

Adrien flopped down on his bed and lay with his face down on the pillow. After a while though, much to the boy's dislike, he had to turn round to breathe so he ended up staring at the ceiling.

Plagg finished his cheese and flew over to the obviously upset teen while licking the remaining bits of Canambert from his paws.

"What's wrong kid?" Adrien slowly turned his head and stared at his little, floating, black cat but said nothing.

Plagg could tell he was depressed and he didn't like that one bit! He decided to try cheer his chosen one up.

"Le'me guess?" Plagg cleared his throat and said in the girliest voice possible, " I've known Ladybug for over 2 years now and she STILL doesn't trust me enough to tell me who she is!"

Plagg looked down hopefully but his efforts were in vain. The blonde model sighed and turned his back on the cat like god. Plagg was well aware at this point that what he was joking about was DEFINAYELY the reason Adrien was upset. If she was to reveal her identity everything would be better, but it wasn't that simple.

Plagg wanted it to be though and so did Tikki, but the risk was to high. Plagg looked at his friend, this simply couldn't go on. The boy wasn't moving but just in case, "Stay put!" he ordered and before Adrien could even attempt to argue he flew off out of the window.

"I'll be back soon kid."

And that ends chapter 2.

I really hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3. I haven't updated this in a bit because I was working on another story, but I'm here now with another chapter!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Tikki looked at Marinette. Nothing was going to lift her spirits part from time. The kwmai began to question her own judgement. 'Should they tell each other? I mean 2 years is a long time! It's not like it hasn't happened before! They all end up happy. But then again none of them were in a situation like this.'

Marinette hadn't moved since their conversation. It was getting late and Marinette's homework was nowhere near done. "If it helps, the answer to question 7 is 7a-3h"

Nothing! Not a sound. Not a movement. Anyone could easily have mistaken her for being dead. The only give away was her back slowly rising and falling from breathing. "That's it!" Tikki said. "I have to speak with that darn cat!"

She gave Marinette's cheek a quick squeeze and told her she would be back soon. Still nothing.

The ladybug kwami was reluctant to leave but she mentally battled herself saying it was for her chosen's own good.

################

Tikki had no clue who the hell Chat was so to talk to Plagg she would have to telepathically communicate with him. The best place to do this would be from City Hall because it would be easy enough for her companion to find. She ducked under cars, weaved through chimneys, flew above clouds, dodged people's feet and eventually City Hall came into sight. "Final- ooph!"

Something had rammed into her side and DAMN it hurt. Tikki began to fall. They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes, 'well' Tikki thought. 'That's a pile of shit.'

###########

"City Hall, City Hall, City Hall. Duck, weave and hide on my way to City Hall!"

Being the kwami that Plagg is he decided to make a song to occupy him on his journey.

"City Hall, City Hall, on my way to City Hall! DUCK, under cars! WEAVE through people! HIDE from curious eyeballs! On my way to City Hall.

Plagg was very caught up in his song, "I sound like fricken Beyoncé!" He wasn't paying attention, but then again when did he ever? "OOPH! Ow that hurt! Right whoever did that show yourself!"

No one showed themselves. Now Plagg was mad he searched left, right, behind him, above him, bel- OMG TIKKI! The worried cat kwami shit downwards and managed to grab hold of one of Tikki's antennae. Plagg began to heave her up to the roof of City Hall, but boy was she heavy. "Who would have known that an oversized bug could be so heavy?"

When the pair reached the roof Plagg thankfully set Tikki down. He shook her and received no response so he shook her again and she began to stir. "Thank God are you alright?"

Tikki's eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice. "Plagg! YOU SAVED MY LIFE THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Plagg smirked. "Tikki you are and IMMORTAL GOD you can't die." Tikki began to blush.

"Oh yeah, I- I forgot." She mumbled smiling sheepishly.

Plagg shrugged it off, "well long time no see!

Tikki frowned, "Plagg I'm worried about my chosen one."

Plagg's smile faded into a sympathetic look, then into a frown aswell when he remembered why he was actually there.

"Same."

Tikki looked up. 'Was Plagg's chosen one having a similar problem to Marinette?' "Plagg should they tell each other their identities?"

Plagg didn't reply, he didn't know.

###########

And DONE! I would not recommend typing up chapters on a phone. It is literally HELL! Please review follow and favourite! Next chapter will be up soon❤️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ

Thanks!

~cookiebook322


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with Chapter 4 YIPEE!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Pros and Cons of Revealing Identities:

Pros- Possible love

Might strengthen friendship

Cons- Might ruin friendship

Ruin friendship lead to someone getting akumatized

Pros and Cons of Keeping Identities Secret:

Pros- Keep family and friends safe

Keeps both heroes safe

Cons- Chat would go insane from LB not loving him and get akumatized

Well... Plagg was in deep shit.

Tikki was starting to get annoyed with waiting so long. She was acting like this was a simple question like 'what's your name?' or 'are you a boy or girl?'

Well guess what Tikki, this isn't one of those questions!

Plagg continued to hum and ha in thought, partly from thinking and partly just to annoy Tikki.

"No." He finally said. "The Great Guardian said the time will come and this is not that time!"

Plagg glanced at his company and smirked. "Maybe we should know?"

Tikki sighed, "Well it can't hurt!"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Adrien Agreste."

"You're kidding!"

"Am I laughing?"

Both kwamis stared at eachother in complete shock until bursting out laughing.

"What a love square!"

"I ship it! Adrien-ette, LadyNoir, Ladrien and Mari-Chat!"

The kwamis sat for a bit chatting about all the times they fell for eacothers silly excuses until Tikki had to leave.

"It was fun catching up!" Tikki announced pulling her friend into a hug.

Plagg smiled and hugged back, "I'll wave at you from Adrien's bag!"

"I'll keep an eye out." Tikki said with a little wink.

The cat and ladybug embraced once more before parting ways.

##############

"MARINETTE IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Tom shouted.

Marinette woke with a blah and came to reality when she whacked her face on the floor from falling out of bed.

"Shit!"

She looked up as she started to change and blushed when she seen Adrien smile his heavenly smile from a poster hanging on her wall. Damn he was gorgeous.

Even though it was just a print out the certain picture captured every single sexy detail on that sexy AF face. His beautiful golden hair that always managed to sit perfectly on top of his head and the way that one strand fell over his on fleek eyebrows that brought out his excuse for eyes( they were obviously emeralds, I mean duh!) And everything came together to back up his mouth watering smile.

Marinette shook her head scolding herself mentally. Why spend so much time gaping at a poster when you can cape at the real thing?

She reached for her phone, she had plenty of time it was only 8:45! Wait what!? Shit 15 minutes!

The blue-nette faded into a blur while she whizzed around her room pulling up her trousers with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. When her clothes were on she tied back her hair into her ponytails. They weren't the neatest but Marinette couldn't care less. She jumped down the stairs, grabbed her breakfast and bolted out the door.

###########

'Tip-toe. Tip-toe.' That was what Marinette was doing as she crept past her teacher after being 5 minutes late. She slid into her seat and put on her best 'innocent face' hoping her cranky math teacher wouldn't notice her sudden appearance.

After successfully sneaking past her teacher, Marinette decided to reward herself with Adrien. She stared at his hair, easily getting lost in it's tangles.

"MARINETTE!"

Marinette winced and slowly raised her head. "Yes miss?"

When she met her teacher's eyes her expression changed from angry to concerned.

"What on earth happened to your eye?"

Marinette slowly raised a hand and poked where her teacher was staring and boy did it hurt. Marinette came to the conclusion that her eye was black.

The blue-nette giggled nervously before replying, "I fell out of bed."

The teacher nodded and went off to shout at Chloe for painting her nails in class, obviously forgetting that she was angry at Marinette.

Suddenly screaming filled Marinette and her class's ears.

"AKUMA!" The teacher exclaimed, stating the obvious. Upon hearing this, Alya grabbed her phone and went to run before turning to her friend.

"Do you wanna come watch Ladybug kick this guy's ass?"

Marinette kept a straight face but I side she was dying,' if only Alya knew how much I was seeing.'

Instead Marinette shook her head declaring she wanted nothing to do with getting that close to a villain. Alya accepted that and ran off. When the classroom cleared Marinette opened her little bag that was hanging innocently by her side.

A little red figure shot out of it giving Marintte the thumbs up.

Marinette quickly checked to make sure no one was around before shouting three very special words.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

########

Done! Are you proud of me mommy? Just a heads up next chapter is decently long so you have that to look forward to! BTW next chapter is when the good stuff starts happening.

Please review, follow and favourite

Thanks

~cookiebook322


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Jeez u haven't updated in ages. I'm really sorry 'bout that, wish I had an excuse... But I don't. Heads up there is gonna be big gaps in updating in this story and my other one. I'm starting school tomorrow and I have rehersals for my school play and sadly they come first. Any way on with the chapter!**

Adrien loved going to public school, he was so grateful for being granted permission to attend but boy why did math have to exist? The blonde remembered Nino once saying that it stands for 'Mental Abuse To Humans' and he couldn't have agreed more. All the numbers and formulas just made his head hurt and the teacher didn't help one bit. She was a cranky bitch no doubt about it.

Adrien sighed as said bitch started to write down algebra notes on the board. WHY WAS LIFE SO CRUEL?

He lifted his head slightly and chuckled when he seen a certain blue-nette tip-toe past the distracted teacher. Adrien really liked Marinette, but sadly he wasn't too sure if Marinette liked him too. Ever since 'the gum incident' she always stuttered around him and acted like she wanted to get out of his presence ASAP. It was a had always felt a strange connection to the girl. He didn't know if it was she designed clothes and he wore them, or if they were as different as night and day, oppisites attract he was always told, but he always dismissed it. His heart belonged to Ladybug.

Adrien heard Plagg snicker slightly from inside his jacket. What was that cheese loving floating cat's problem? Nino woke Adrien up from his daze when a large BANG sounded through out the school.

'SHIT!'

The blonde grabbed his bag and sprinted to the bathroom. No one was there thankfully so he allowed Plagg to come out of his jacket and he transformed.

One transformation sequence later ChatNoir stood in the model's place.

"Let's go and kick some akuma butt!"

#################

Ladybug swung from building to building while looking for the akuma. She looked everywhere for magic bubbles, people with black lips, magic knights, anything along those lines, but she found nothing. Nothing except a certain black cat.

"Hello here bugaboo, wonderful day for an akuma fight is it not?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "now is not the time chat on!"

"Looks like the purr-fect time to me!"

"Your puns suck."

Chat lifted one gloved hand and put it to his chest dramatically. "You have wounded me m'lady! I thought my puns were paw-some and I am a-paw-lled that you think otherwise.

The spotted heroine giggled a bit but stopped before Chat Noir herd anything. She wasn't going to boost his ego anymore.

She was stopped from running any further by Chat, who stuck a hand out and pointed below him. Ladybug followed his gaze and seen what the leather cat was staring at. In front of the heroes was a girl, around 15, who seemed to be dressed like a horse rider. Her hair was in a braid and all her riding gear was a mix between purple and black. The akuma sat on top of a black and purple horse, presumably akumatized with her and as she galloped through the streets she whipped people with a long whip turning them into a rather disturbing mix between a person and pony.

As the villain went to transform another civilian Chat Noir jumped in front of her and blocked the hit with his staff.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The villain screeched. "First the mayor tries to take my pony and now YOU are getting in the way of my revenge."

While Chat and the villain were talking Ladybug jumped down to join them, failing to notice the weird ponified people closing in on them.

"Amateurs!"

Ladybug took her focus away from the akuma and seen the dozens of pony people enclosing them.

"Chat! You take Pony Girl and I'll take these freaks."

This angered the akuma more. "THATS NOT MY NAME( slowly starts singing to myself... You know what song) I AM NIGHTMARE RIDER!"

The heroes ignored Nightmare Rider and continued the original plan. Ladybug turned to face the pony people who slowly started to leave Chat Noir alone and come for her. She managed to knock some out with her yoyo but it seemed that everytime she took out a pony another 2 came in its place. Eventually there was no way for Ladybug to escape so she continued fighting hoping to get rid of them all.

Chat was having a horrible time with this akuma. He was at least 2 years older than her and he was getting his ass kicked. The fight was repetitive, just Nightmare Rider tries to whip him, he blocks it with staff. Chat realised a pattern and continues doing what he was doing. Nightmare Rider caught on and changed her attack managing to hit the black cat's arm. Nothing happened to both hero and villain's confusion until Plagg said from inside Adrien's, "Your suit is magic dumbass!"

Chat looked down. His suit was ripped and there was a strange purple dust on his arm, but nothing seemed to dangerous so he just continued fighting.

Ladybug finally managed to escape the ponified citizens and joined her partner.

"Contain her and the horse while I think of something!"

Chat Noir nodded and drew Cataclysm, causing hundreds of tiny black particles to surround his hand. He ran to a wall and brushed his hand along it causing the bricks to fall and contain the akumas. He turned to 'his lady' and shouted, "Do your thing LB!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing her yoyo above her head. Millions of Ladybug's appeared and created and object which fell into the spotted heroine's hand.

"An apple?" She asked out loud.

Ladybug looked around begging her lucky vision to kick in. When it did the apple, her yo yo, a nearby branch and the horse under the wall rubble. "GOT IT! Get ready for the whip Chat!"

Chat nodded and got into a fighting stance, ya know just in case.

Ladybug wrapped her weapon around the bricks and tugged making the makeshift container collapse to the ground. She then grabbed the branch and tied her yoyo string to the end of it. Then the apple was attached creating a far from professional fishing rod.

Marinette waved the apple on a stick in front of the akuma horse making it rear back and drop its rider. It came trotting over to the spotted hero and ate the apple straight out of her hands. As Chat lifted the whip leaving the akuma powerless, he sauntered over to his partner.

"You got yourself a friend m'lady?"

'His lady' rolled her eyes and asked for the whip.

When the akuma was purified and the miraculous cleanse carried out, the two heroes did the celebratory fist bump while exclaiming, "Pound it!"

"Farewell m'lady." Chat joked bending over and gently kissing Ladybug's gloved hand.

Ladybug raised one finger and pushed him away. She motioned to his ring and her earrings and went to take off when and hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go, I want you to see me, the real me."

#########

 **Firstly I must apologise for my horrible attempt of an akuma. Second I am still VERY sorry about making y'all wait so long for this update. I will try update more frequently but my while life isn't fan fiction. In fact I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing math homework due for tomorrow, #NOREGRETS!**

 **Any way if you enjoyed please follow or favourite. And you can always feed my poor soul with a big juicy review! Go on type something in the big square, it's free!**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, was trying to update other stories, was working on a few one shots, had to keep on top of school, ya know. It's a hard knock life.**

 **###########**

Marinette's POV

My head dropped and I bit my lip. I did that often, when I wanted to avoid things.

"Chat we've talked about this."

Chat looked away, his ears drooping even though they were fake. I wanted to cry, I just felt so bad. It was just to dangerous and Chat needed to understand that. I tried to reach out, to comfort him, but he pulled away.

"Don't bother." was all he said. That simple phrase broke me. It tore me up from the inside and forced the tears I had tried so hard to hold back to flow. It caused my eye to hurt but I honestly couldn't care less. I could feel the wet tears running down my face. I could taste their saltiness. It was horrible.

"Chat." I managed to blurt out. "I'm sorry but you know I can't please look at me, you're breaking my heart here." My voice was croaky and even with my blurry vision, I could see tears in my partner's eyes.

My partner obliged, whipping round to face me. He may have been on the verge of crying but there was anger in his eyes, true anger. "IF YOU WERE SORRY, IF YOU WERE A TRUE PARTNER THAT TRUSTED ME, YOU WOULD TELL ME WHO YOU WERE! WE COULD FACE THE DANGERS TOGTHER! BUT OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

I was shocked to say the least. I had never seen this side of Chat before and in all honesty, it was scary. I looked at the boy in front of me. Did I even know him?

He looked up, his eyes locking on to mine. He wasn't done with his rant.

"Ladybug I-I love you."

My tears continued to flow at his words. His ever so simple words. He was a nice guy and no doubt he would find the right girl someday, but she didn't see him like that.

"Chat I'm so so sorry but I- I love someone else." It seems as if after every measly word a section of her was ripped of. She felt terrible, like a monster even. As Ladybug she was supposed to help people not hurt them. I looked down slightly, avoiding Chat's eyes and it was then that I seen the rip in his suit.

"Wh- what happened?" I asked.

"Why would you care?"

I wanted to say something, but my miraculous beeped. I felt like cursing, but something deep inside of me knew it wasn't Tikki's fault. She had to rest.

So without another word I flew away leaving a miserable Chat standing alone in the streets of Paris.

###########

Chat stood and watched as Ladybug, the love of his life, the breaker of his heart disappeared. His heart was crushed, beyond repair no doubt and his spirit was low. Probably lower than ever. He glanced down at his miraculous and sighed as he was met with the flashing image of a single pad. He really couldn't be bothered with Plagg right then.

He grabbed his staff and began vaulting home, luckily it wasn't to far so he made it back just as his transformation died. He really didn't want to talk so he reached into his pocket to silence Plagg with some cheese but obviously he had done something to piss off the universe when he realised there was no cheese.

"Sorry Plagg, no cheese."

Plagg tutted as he flew over to his weilder. "I reckon you'll find some pretty quick if I told you I know where to find out more about Ladybug's mystery crush"

Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at his kwami. "What do you mean?"

"Get me cheese and you'll find out."

Adrien sighed at his kwami's antics but if that mangy cheese loving cat knew something, well Adrien was set on finding out what it was.

#############

 **Here is the chapter that you all waited far too long for!**

 **I really hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Next chapter: MariChat!**

 **Yayayayayayayayayayayayaya**

 **Please review, follow and favourite and I'll see ya next time [hopefully]**

 **~cookiebook322**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup petite papillons! This took too long and boy am I sorry. So I wanna ask you all something, would you rather I update more regularly but have shorter chapters or have to wait longer for bigger chapters?**

 **PM me or review what you want and I will do that.**

###########

Marinette collapsed onto her bed, tears streaming down her face, her chest heaving with every sob. Tikki floated silently beside her, not wanting to interupt. It would be better if she got it all out instead of bottling it all up.

This continued for a few minutes, Marinette muttering things like 'I'm a horrible partner' and 'I don't deserve his affections'. It took a while but Tikki eventually spoke. "A-are you ok Marinette?" The small being asked, worry almost dropping from every word.

Marinette sniffed, shaking her head and letting out a muffled, "not really."

Tikki sighed, floating down to beside Marinette's face, stroking her cheek affectionately. "Why don't you finish Alya's dress? It'll help take your mind off things."

Marinette let out a deep breath before flipping onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "Yeah- yeah that sounds good." The blue-nette pushed herself into a sitting position and hopped off her bed, grabbing her sketch pad in the process.

She began sewing together different fabrics, constantly referring to her notes. Tikki knew how important this dress was to her. On more than one occasion Marinette poked herself with the needle, letting out a curse word in response then continuing with her work.

The needle barely seemed to phase her.

"Tikki, have you seen my other roll of fabric? the teen asked after about half an hour.

The kwami nodded. "Yeah, you left it out on the balcony after you spilt coffee on it."

Marinette slammed her head down on her desk. "Fuuuuuuu."

"Do not finish that word Marinette." Tikki chastised.

Marinette groaned, standing up and climbing up towards her trapdoor. She pushed it open and nearly fell off the ladder due to the wind hitting her like a brick. The girl steadied herself before climbing onto her balcony, straining her eyes to spot her fabric, praying it didn't blow away.

Marinette grabbed the railing, knowing that with her petite frame there was a risk of her falling over. There was no fabric to be seen and Marinette let out another string of curse words, dreading what her parents say. That was expensive material.

She let go of the railing to return to return to her room but a strong gust of wind hit, knocking her backwards and over the railing. A scream escaped from her lips as she scrunched her eyes together waiting the impact. But it never came.

Instead Marinette felt two powerful arms wrap around her torso, stopping her from falling. She felt herself get pulled back into the balcony and she only dared open her eyes when she felt the safety of solid material beneath her.

In the darkness it was difficult to tell who had saved her, but the narrow green eyes and messy blonde hair were unmistakeable.

Chat Noir had saved her.

He stood above her, panting from the exercise yet still managing to look heroic. He gave her a cheesy smile before helping Marinette to her feet.

"Now what is a princess like you doing outside on a night like this?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as Marinette dusted herself down. "I was looking for my fabric that I left out here, I think it blew away though." she finished with a frown.

Chat Noir looked at her before handing Marinette a roll of red fabric. "You mean this fabric?" Marinette's face instantly lit up as she took the material from Chat's hands.

"How did you find this?" the blue-nette exclaimed. "I thought it was gone for ever!"

Chat smirked. "I was heading home after Ladybug and I-" he stopped for a second, sadness over-riding his confident façade. He continued, " It's nothing, but yeah I was heading home and I got hit out of the sky by this thing. I was running in the direction it came from to return it and I seen you falling."

Marinette blushed a little. "Thank you."

Chat bowed. "It's the least a knight could do for his princess."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "So it's official now, I'm your princess?"

Chat did one, stubborn nod. "Mine."

Marinette giggled, glancing upwards as she felt a drop of rain on her cheek. "I would invite you inside... but my room is uh- a little messy."

Marinette's head was filled with images of all her Adrien posters littering her walls.

Chat shrugged, ignoring the few extra drops landing on his hair. "I'll wait out here and you can give your room a quick clean. I don't mind."

Marinette let out a breath of relief. "Give me five minutes."

With that said the blue-nette turned( and with much struggle) climbed back into her room.

###############

 **There we go, finished! Once again I am sorry for the long wait but that is why I asked that question at the start. Do you want updates more frequently but shorter chapters or longer waits but bigger chapters (1,500 - 2000 words)?**

 **Also I want to address a guest review that I answered in the reviews. What they said is 100% accurate but I doubt that this story will be the same amount of chapters online as it is on paper.**

 **Next chapter: MORE DARN MARICHAT!**

 **Please F/F and review.**

 **~cookiebook322**


End file.
